Henrietta
CGI (Gesicht)=250px |-|CGI=250px |-|Modell=250px |-|RWS (Gesicht)=250px |-|RWS=250px Henrietta *'Baureihe': GER Wisbech and Upwell Passagierwaggon *'Bauer': GER Stratford Works *'Baujahr': 1883 *'Achsfolge': 4-Rad *'Sodor erreicht': 1951 Henrietta ist ein Reisezugwagen, der mit Toby, Victoria und Elsie reist. Percy oder Daisy nehmen sie normalerweise, während Toby abwesend ist. Thomas und Emily haben sie auch schon gezogen. Biografie in The Railway Series Henrietta arbeitete mit Toby auf ihrer alten Straßenbahn in Ost-Anglia. Busse und Lastwagen übernahmen ihre Arbeit und als ihre Linie aufgrund des Mangels an Passagieren und Fracht geschlossen wurde, konnte Toby es nicht ertragen, sie zurückzulassen. Toby brachte sie dann mit zur Nord-West-Eisenbahn. Er erwähnte gegenüber Sir Topham Hatt, dass ein Bahnhofsvorsteher auf seiner Straßenbahn sie als Hühnerhaus verwenden wollte, aber der dicke Kontrolleur stimmte zu, dass sie dies nicht zulassen könnten. Zuerst wurden Toby und Henrietta von James wegen ihrer schäbigen Farben gehänselt. Jedoch erhielten Toby und Henrietta später neue Bemalungen für ihre harte Arbeit und James hörte auf, sie zu ärgern, nachdem er gegen einige Teerwagen fuhr und seine eigene Farbe verdarb. Als Daisy zur Insel Sodor gebracht wurde, beleidigte sie Annie, Clarabel und Henrietta, als sie feststellte, dass sie einen Schuppen mit ihnen teilen musste. Percy und Toby waren gezwungen, sie mitzunehmen und die halbe Nacht aufzustehen, um ihre verletzten Gefühle zu lindern. Später wurde sie als der private Anhänger des dicken Kontrolleurs verwendet, als die Lokomotiven eine große Reise zur British Railways antraten. Henrietta wird häufig dafür verwendet, Steinbrucharbeiter zum Anopha-Steinbruch zu bringen und wieder abzuholen. Einmal mussten sich einige Arbeiter auf Henriettas Balkon drängen. Dies führte jedoch zu Kontroversen mit einem Polizisten, der einen Inspektor sandte, um den Steinbruchmanager über eine Zusatzregel zu informieren, die verbot, Passagiere auf den Balkonen zu befördern. Dieses Problem wurde aufgelöst, als der dicke Kontrolleur einen alten Waggon namens Victoria wiederherstellen ließ, um Toby und Henrietta zu helfen. Biografie in der TV-Serie Eines Weihnachtens beluden die Dorfbewohner von Ulfstead sie mit Farbtöpfen und Geschenken, um den Lokomotiven ein Zeichen der Dankbarkeit für ihre harte Arbeit im Schnee zu geben. Während eines Schneesturms erlaubte Henrietta Bauer McColls Schafen und neugeborenen Lämmer, sich in ihrer Kabine zu erwärmen, bis der Schnee schmolz. Einige Zeit später besuchten Toby und Henrietta die Great Waterton-Straßenbahnparade, gemeinsam mit Flora und ihrem Straßenbahnwaggon. In der achtzehnten Staffel half Henrietta Toby, seine Angst vor dem Knotenpunkt von zu überwinden. Thomas wurde geschickt, um sie zu ziehen, da Samson aus Versehen die Expresswaggons zog und Gordon deshalb die Waggons von Thomas, Annie und Clarabel, nehmen musste. In der neunzehnten Staffel riet sie Toby, zur Lokwerkstatt zu fahren, um seine wackeligen Seitenplatten zu reparieren, und sagte ihm auch, er solle auf seinem Weg zum Schrottplatz Kohle füllen, was dieser aber nicht tat. Sie hörte später Paxton, wie dieser Emily erzählte, dass Toby verschrottet werden würde, aber Henrietta griff ein, da sie wusste, dass es Unsinn war. Emily brachte Henrietta auf den Schrottplatz, wo sie Toby sicher vorfanden, nur ohne Kohle. In der einundzwanzigsten Staffel musste Toby sie zur Lokwerkstatt bringen, um ihre Sitze zu erneuern. Toby bekam einen Ersatzwagen, der Hannah genannt wurde. Nachdem Henriettas neue Sitze eingebaut waren, nahm Toby Hannah zur Werkstatt, wo sie repariert wurde und sich herausstellte, dass Hannah Henriettas Schwerster war. Anschließend arbeitete Henrietta wieder nach wie vor mit Toby. Persönlichkeit Henrietta ist Tobys treuer Anhänger, der gerne voller Fahrgäste ist und sie auf Reisen nimmt. Sie mag es nicht, von Toby getrennt zu werden, obwohl sie selten eine volle Ladung Passagiere befördert. Henrietta ist ziemlich zufrieden mit ihrem Leben auf der Insel. Toby ist mit Henrietta verbunden und nimmt sie immer mit sich, da sie sich eines eines Tages nützlich machen könnte. Seit der achtzehnten Staffel tut Henrietta Toby öfter motivieren und ermutigen, wenn er sich über die Fähigkeiten seiner Arbeit und Leistung nervös fühlt. Sie ermutigt auch andere und gibt ihnen gute Ratschläge. Basis Henrietta basiert auf dem GER Wisbech und Upwell Tramway 4-Rad-Waggon. Von Anfang an nutzten die Wisbech & Upwell einen eigenen speziellen Passagierbestand. Zunächst wurden nur Vierradfahrzeuge verwendet, aber 1884 wurden Drehgestellwagen eingeführt. Die Wagen hatten Balkone an jedem Ende und eine Zugbrücke zwischen den Wagen. Jeder Balkon hatte ein Notbremsrad. Die Busse sahen gedrungen und niedrig liegend aus, weil sie auf erhöhten Gleisen und dem Fehlen von Plattformen in einigen der Depots mussten. Alle vierrädrigen Reisebusse wurden 1948 verschrottet, aber die Drehgestellwagen überlebten in BR. Eine von ihnen, Nr. 7, wurde von der Midland & Great Northern Joint Railway Society erhalten. Hannah basiert auch auf diesem Waggon. Datei:Henrietta'sBasis.jpg Bemalung In der Railway Series ist Henrietta braun mit roten Pufferbohlen und einem grauen Dach bemalt. Während ihrer Zeit mit Toby auf seiner alten Straßenbahn war sie braun-orange mit roten Bufferbohlen und einem weißen Dach. Henrietta ist in der Fernsehserie Braunorange mit roten Pufferbohlen und einem grauen Dach. Auftritte The Railway Series * Toby the Tram Engine * Gordon the Big Engine (Nebenrolle) * The Eight Famous Engines (Redet nicht) * Branch Line Engines (Redet nicht) * More About Thomas the Tank Engine (Erwähnt) * Toby, Trucks and Trouble (Erwähnt) * Thomas Comes Home (Nebenrolle) * Wilbert the Forest Engine (Nebenrolle) * Thomas and Victoria * Thomas's Christmas Party (Redet nicht) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (Nebenrolle) TV-Serie * Staffel 1 - Toby und der elegante Herr, Thomas in Not (Redet nicht), Dreckige Dinger (Redet nicht) und Die Weihnachtsfeier (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 2 - Daisy und Percys Zwangslage (Redet nicht) * Staffel 3 - Zeit für Ärger (Redet nicht) und Ein tolles Weihnachtsabenteuer (Redet nicht) * Staffel 4 - Ein ganz spezieller Brief (Nebenrolle) und Farbtöpfe und Königinnen (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 5 - Toby und der alte Krieger (Redet nicht), Sir Topham Hatts Ferien (Redet nicht) und Eine Überraschung für Percy (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 6 - A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Nebenrolle), The Fogman (Redet nicht), It's Only Snow (Nebenrolle), Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Nebenrolle) und Toby Had a Little Lamb (Redet nicht) * Staffel 7 - Percy Gets it Right (Nebenrolle), Toby's Windmill (Nebenrolle) und Harold and the Flying Horse (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 8 - James fühlt sich prächtig (Gelöschte Szene), Du schaffst das, Toby! (Nebenrolle) und Alle warten auf Thoams (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 9 - Thomas und der Spielzeugladen (Nebenrolle), Thomas tut sein Bestes (Nebenrolle), Emily weiß alles besser (Nebenrolle) und Hilfsaktion für Edward (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 10 - Percy spielt Kontrolleur (Nebenrolle) und Tobys neuer Schuppen (Redet nicht) * Staffel 11 - Thomas und der Leuchtturm (Nebenrolle), Tobys großer Tag (Redet nicht) und Thomas klappert (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 12 - Tobys besondere Überraschung (Redet nicht) und Toby und Flora (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 13 - Schweinchenrosa (Nebenrolle), Lustig oder nützlich? (Nebenrolle), Tobys neue Pfeife (Redet nicht) und Plitsch, platsch, nass (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 14 - Sodor United (Nebenrolle), Toby und der Flüsterwald (Nebenrolle) und Der Aufräum-Tag (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 15 - Toby und Bash (Nebenrolle), Glücklicher Hiro (Nebenrolle), Wo bleibt der Schnee? (Nebenrolle), Die große Belle (Nebenrolle) und Der Baum-Wettstreit (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 16 - Bitte lächeln! (Nebenrolle), Da platzen einem doch die Puffer! (Nebenrolle) und Willkommen, Stafford! (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 17 - Gordon verliert Wasser (Nebenrolle), Der verlorene Schnaufer (Nebenrolle) und Der verschwundene Weihnachtsschmuck (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 18 - Signals Crossed, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Spencer's VIP (Nebenrolle), Marion und die Dinosaurier (Nebenrolle) und Samson zu Ihren Diensten (Erwähnt) * Staffel 19 - The Truth About Toby, Den and Dart, Wie viele Räder sind am Besten? (Nebenrolle), Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Nebenrolle), Thomas the Babysitter, The Other Side of the Mountain (Nebenrolle) und Goodbye Fat Controller (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 20 - Toby's New Friend, Letters to Santa (Nebenrolle), The Christmas Coffeepot, Die Geschichte vom unheimlichen Troll, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks und Tit for Tat (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 21 - P.A. Problems (Nebenrolle), Hasty Hannah, Philip's Number (Nebenrolle) und The Big Freeze (Nebenrolle) * Staffel 22 - School of Duck (Erwähnt), Seeing is Believing (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) und Rosie is Red Specials * Thomas; die fantastische Lokomotive (Nebenrolle) * Alle Loks im Einsatz! (Nebenrolle) * Die große Entdeckung (Nebenrolle i, Musik-Video) * Der Held der Schienen (Nebenrolle) * König der Schienen (Nebenrolle) * Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz (Nebenrolle) * Das große Rennen (Nebenrolle) * Auf großer Reise (Nebenrolle) * Big World! Big Adventures! (Nebenrolle) Synchronsprecher * Margret Homeyer (Deutschland; nur Hörspiel 4) * Katja Brügger (Deutschland; nur Hörspiel 9) * Sabine Hahn (Deutschland; ab Hörspiel 10) * Maggie Ollerenshaw (UK/US; ab Staffel 18) * Yumi Nakatani (Japan; nur in Staffel 1) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan; ab Staffel 18) * Marta Dylewska (Polen; ab Staffel 18) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Isabel Romo (Lateinamerika; ab Staffel 18, Ausnahme Thomas the Quarry Engine) * Adriana Casas (Lateinamerika; nur in Thomas the Quarry Engine) * Layra Campos (Brasilien; ab Staffel 18) * Laurence Sacquet (Frankreich und französisches Kanada) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Griechenland) * Habermann Livia (Ungarn) Trivia * Obwohl sie bis Thomas und Victoria (in der Railway Series) und der achtzehnten Staffel (in der Fernsehserie) kein sichtbares Gesicht hatte, konnte sie auch vorher sprechen. * Eines von Henriettas Modellen ist derzeit in Japan im Hara Model Railway Museum ausgestellt (zuvor befand es sich bei Nitrogen Studios). * In einem Jahrbuch wurde offenbart, dass Henrietta eine überlebende Schwester hat, die eine Drehgestellversion ihrer selbst ist. * Während der gesamten Modellreihe befanden sich die Puffer von Henrietta an beiden Enden auf unterschiedlichen Höhen. * Henrietta hat in der Fernsehserie einige ästhetische Veränderungen durchgemacht: ** Staffel 6: *** Ihre Laufplatte, die nur auf ihren Balkonen war, läuft jetzt von einem Ende zum anderen. *** Ihre Fenster ragten heraus und die Holzleiste unter dem Fenster verschwand. *** Ihre Pufferbohlen veränderten leicht die Form. ** Held der Schienen: *** Sie ist nun höher und damit auf Tobys Höhe. *** Der Bereich unter den Seitenfenstern ändert sich von innen nach innen und quadratisch. *** Ihre Stufenleitern haben die Form leicht verändert. ** Staffel 18: *** Sie bekam ein Gesicht auf ihrer Hintertür. Um dies zu ermöglichen: **** Verschwand diese Tür, sie verlor zwei ihrer vier Fenster und die übrigen veränderten ihre Form. **** Die zwei vertikalen Handläufe sind verschwunden. **** Sie bekam quadratische Säulen an ihren Ecken. ** Henrietta ist eine von drei Charakteren, die erst später ein Gesicht bekommen hatten, nachdem sie ohne eins debütieren. Die anderen zwei sind Big Mickey und Butch. Waren * ERTL (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Holzeisenbahn (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Interactive Learning Railway (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Motor Road and Rail (mit Toby; Wird außerhalb Asiens nicht mehr hergestellt) * TrackMaster (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Collectible Railway (Erscheint bald) * My First Thomas (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Bachmann * Sammelkarten (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Mini Die Cast Collection (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Departing Now (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Thomas Town (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Pocket Fantasy (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Nakayoshi * Departing Now * Capsule Plarail * Adventures en:Henrietta es:Henrietta pl:Hania he:הנרייטה ja:ヘンリエッタ ru:Генриетта zh:亨丽埃塔 Kategorie:Rollmaterial Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Thomas' Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Tobys Nebenstrecke Kategorie:Waggons Kategorie:Reisezugwagen